Image processing devices capable of executing jobs using functions for processing image data, such as scan, copy, PC-print, and fax transmission/reception functions, are well known in the art. Many of these image processing devices are configured to reduce power consumption by modifying their operating mode.
For example, one conventional print system includes a host computer and a printer. When the printer is in a power-saving standby mode for reducing power consumption, the host computer sends release data to the printer at prescribed times to wake the printer from the power-saving standby mode. Prescribed times are triggered by certain events, such as the start of the operating system on the host computer, the start of an application program, the display of a print preview window, and the like.
The conventional print system is configured in this way in order to wake the printer more quickly from the power-saving standby mode and shorten the printing wait time.